Leave it to Kero-chan! (Lost Latin Spanish Dub)
Leave it to Kero-chan! (ケロちゃんにおまかせ!) is a short segment, featured at the end of every episode of the first season of the Cardcaptor Sakura anime. It begins after the ending credits, then followed by the next episode preview. In January 24, Yamil Atala confirmed that he was dubbing this Omake and he shared by Facebook the script of the 2nd episode, this segment was previously dubbed and airedhttps://photos.app.goo.gl/EoapbfE6x4dE77J86 by Cartoon Network during the second movie's airing. This segment was redubbed because Artworks Entertainment was distributing a version that was extracted form internet, these versions lefts undubbed this section. The redub of these sections are actually airng on the peruvian channel Willax TV Segments *Sakura and the Mysterious Magic Book (EXISTENCE UNCOMFIRMED, Original Dub and LOST, Re-dub) *Sakura's Wonderful Friend (FOUND, Original Dub and Re-dub, Bad Quality Audio, first seconds filled with Japanese audio) *Sakura's Heart-Racing First Date (EXISTENCE UNCOMFIRMED, Original Dub and LOST, Re-dub) *Sakura's Tiring Sunday (EXISTENCE UNCOMFIRMED, Original Dub and LOST, Re-dub) *Sakura, Panda, and a Cute Shop (EXISTENCE UNCOMFIRMED, Original Dub and LOST, Re-dub) *Sakura and Her Memories of Her Mother (EXISTENCE UNCOMFIRMED, Original Dub and LOST, Re-dub) *Sakura's First Attempt As A Thief (EXISTENCE UNCOMFIRMED, Original Dub and LOST, Re-dub) *Sakura's Rival Appears (EXISTENCE UNCOMFIRMED, Original Dub and LOST, Re-dub) *Sakura and the Mysterious Brooch (EXISTENCE UNCOMFIRMED, Original Dub and LOST, Re-dub) *Sakura and the Sports Day of Flowers (EXISTENCE UNCOMFIRMED, Original Dub and LOST, Re-dub) *Sakura, Tomoyo, and the Mansion (EXISTENCE UNCOMFIRMED, Original Dub and LOST, Re-dub) *Sakura's Never-Ending Day (EXISTENCE UNCOMFIRMED, Original Dub and LOST, Re-dub) *Sakura and the Elephant's Test of Strength (EXISTENCE UNCOMFIRMED, Original Dub and LOST, Re-dub) *Sakura, Touya, and Cinderella (EXISTENCE UNCOMFIRMED, Original Dub and LOST, Re-dub) *Sakura and Kero's Big Fight (EXISTENCE UNCOMFIRMED, Original Dub and LOST, Re-dub) *Sakura and the Rainbow of Memories (EXISTENCE UNCOMFIRMED, Original Dub and LOST, Re-dub) *Sakura's Scary Test of Courage (EXISTENCE UNCOMFIRMED, Original Dub and LOST, Re-dub) *Sakura, Yukito, and the Summer Festival (EXISTENCE UNCOMFIRMED, Original Dub and LOST, Re-dub) *Sakura and the Summer Holiday Homework (EXISTENCE UNCOMFIRMED, Original Dub and LOST, Re-dub) *Transfer Student vs. Sakura (EXISTENCE UNCOMFIRMED, Original Dub and LOST, Re-dub) *Sakura's Long Marathon Race (EXISTENCE UNCOMFIRMED, Original Dub and LOST, Re-dub) *Sakura and Her Kind Father (EXISTENCE UNCOMFIRMED, Original Dub and LOST, Re-dub) *Sakura, Tomoyo, and a Wonderful Song (EXISTENCE UNCOMFIRMED, Original Dub and LOST, Re-dub) *Sakura's Little Adventure (EXISTENCE UNCOMFIRMED, Original Dub and LOST, Re-dub) *Sakura and One More Sakura (EXISTENCE UNCOMFIRMED, Original Dub and LOST, Re-dub) *Sakura and the Wonderful Teacher (EXISTENCE UNCOMFIRMED, Original Dub and LOST, Re-dub) *Sakura and the Shrine of Memories (EXISTENCE UNCOMFIRMED, Original Dub and LOST, Re-dub) *Sakura and the Enchanted Cards (EXISTENCE UNCOMFIRMED, Original Dub and LOST, Re-dub) *Sakura's Sweet Cooking (EXISTENCE UNCOMFIRMED, Original Dub and LOST, Re-dub) *Sakura and the Nameless Book (EXISTENCE UNCOMFIRMED, Original Dub and LOST, Re-dub) *Sakura, Kero, and Syaoran (EXISTENCE UNCOMFIRMED, Original Dub and LOST, Re-dub) *Sakura's Freezing Ice Skating Experience (EXISTENCE UNCOMFIRMED, Original Dub and LOST, Re-dub) *Sakura, Yukito, and the Midday Moon (EXISTENCE UNCOMFIRMED, Original Dub and LOST, Re-dub) Category:Lost Anime Category:Lost Anime Dubs